bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Karna Masta (character)
Holy Emperor Karna Masta is the highest ranking God in the Lands of Grand Gaia, and the leader and most powerful of the Divine Ten. He is the one who wanted to exterminate humanity, as well as the one who gave humans the curse called "Art of Summoning". He was feared among all, and was given the moniker the "God of Destruction". History Karna Masta was one of the Six Imperial Gods that ruled before the Divine Ten. A higher deity known as the Luminous Emperor, he went on to win the Imperial war alongside his younger brother, Alza Masta. Eventually, he had a quarrel with his brother, which resulted in sealing him with the assistance of the Sealed Gods. At some point, Karna Masta was betrayed by his disciple. After the several heinous crimes she committed, that disciple was banished to Ishgria with several other disciples of another god. Due to the greedy nature of the humans, Karna Masta had a plan to annihilate humanity. To ensure that no one opposed his plan, he called a member of the Divine Ten who judges every being equally and made Lucius kill him. Shortly after, the Oracle Knight's party came to fight him. At that time, three of his personal guardians (Claire, Colt, Fadahl) came to aid him, but due to their condition, they were overwhelmed by the Oracle Knight's party. The Oracle Knight managed to corner him with the help of the Oracle Maiden, but Karna Masta managed to kill every one of his opponents with the exception of the Oracle Knight and the Oracle Maiden. At that time, Lucius appeared and battled him, as he was wounded from his fight with the Oracle Knight, and opened the Gate to Ishgria to seal Karna Masta there, and , who was under Lucius' order, took the Oracle Maiden as the hostage, then descended to Ishgria. Karna Masta's wrath caused great destruction to Ishgria's land. Melord then taught the Demon Lords how to seal Karna Masta: they sealed the body and a portion of his power in Menon, as well as blocking the path to Menon. They then sealed Karna Masta's power in various regions of Ishgria, along with a portion of the land rulers' power. This is the origin of "Empty Seal". Afterwards, Melord sealed Karna Masta's soul, along with the Oracle Maiden and a portion of his soul, in Mildran. This seals remain intact with the clones of a wandering Demon Lord checking them from time to time, killing those who attempt to disturb the seals. Quote *"So even a mere human can mount some resistance against a god, with my power of Summoning.. You are as irksome as you are shrewd." *"Enough games. Humanity has defied me. Their reasons matter not. It is their actions that have invited to their demise!" Trivia * His name appears to be based on Karna, one of the central characters in the Hindu epic Mahābhārata and the son of Sun God Surya.